Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${n+4-2+2n}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {n + 2n} + {4 - 2}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {3n} + {4 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {3n} + {2}$ The simplified expression is $3n+2$